


Еще один розовый носок

by Aquamarine_S, WTF HP Cross Time 2021 (CrossTime)



Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга WTF HP Cross Time 2021 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Time Travel, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29523477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquamarine_S/pseuds/Aquamarine_S, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossTime/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Cross%20Time%202021
Summary: Без носка в этом деле никак нельзя!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга WTF HP Cross Time 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165046
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF HP Cross Time 2021





	Еще один розовый носок

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Розовый носок](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893531) by [Aquamarine_S](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquamarine_S/pseuds/Aquamarine_S), [WTF HP Cross Time 2021 (CrossTime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossTime/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Cross%20Time%202021). 



Гарри Поттер был на грани отчаяния: за два месяца не удалось не то чтобы сблизиться со Снейпом — не вышло даже повторить тот злосчастный поцелуй! Чего он только ни пробовал: и с вином да с цветами в гости напрашивался, и снова розовый носок нацепил, и шантажировать пытался — но все мимо. Снейп как-то затравленно жался к стенке, хмурясь, выслушивал, что ему имели сказать, и нелогично быстро выставлял за дверь. Цветы, к слову, вышвыривал тут же следом — что было особенно обидно. Гарри не понимал, в чем дело, он весь извелся, перенервничал, почти поседел. Но тогда, при поцелуе, все ведь у них получалось? Обоюдное желание не разыграешь, тут сложно притвориться. Тело выдает с потрохами сразу же. И Снейп в тот миг ни в чем не фальшивил, уж точно! Он хотел его, определенно хотел, прямо как голодный накинулся. Да и Гарри был совсем не против. Тогда в чем дело?

В итоге Гарри не выдержал и выкрал у Гермионы хроноворот. Вернулся в тот первый вечер, когда заявился к Снейпу с цветами, затем себя в прошлом обездвижил и связал дома, а сам, отчаявшийся и очень разозленный направился к Снейпу. Без вина и цветов на этот раз — наверняка весь затык случился тогда именно из-за них! — Гарри настойчиво постучал. Он помнил, что в прошлый раз Снейп долго не откликался и старательно делал вид, что его вовсе нет дома, поэтому теперь Гарри долбил в дверь долго, надрывно и даже ногами. А когда дверь все-таки соизволили распахнуть, он, не размениваясь на мелочи, сразу ухватил Снейпа за плечи, впихнул его в коридор, прижал к стене и агрессивно поцеловал. 

— Я в розовом носке, и мне море по колено, — предупредил он, как только Снейп сумел-таки вырваться, и им двоим удалось худо-бедно отдышаться. 

— Поттер, я хотел сказать… 

Гарри напрягся. Но вместо продолжения Снейп почему-то нелогично замолк и принялся его жадно разглядывать в своей полутемной прихожей. Может, думал, что в темноте Гарри этого не заметит, а, может, силы искал, чтобы правдоподобнее соврать-обмануть.

Гарри не оставил ему ни единого шанса, начав раздевать прямо там. Сначала Снейп будто задеревенел весь, затем надрывно выдохнул и попытался объяснить про какую-то ошибку, про непозволительную разницу в возрасте и про прочий бред… Гарри еще больше разозлился и заткнул его очередным жарким поцелуем. Теперь все наконец-то заладилось: Снейп, хоть и заторможено, но все-таки отвечал на грубоватые поглаживания, а когда нужно — то и приглашающее выгибался, а где требовалось — даже помогал, будто через силу, но помогал. Потому что у самого Гарри отчаянно тряслись руки, а от нетерпения подкашивались ноги. 

— Спальня? — хрипло спросил Гарри. Но Снейп отчаянно помотал головой. Тогда Гарри потащил его в гостиную, но, как оказалось, это он сделал зря: Снейп там отыскал свою палочку — неужели Гарри так разозлил его своим стуком в дверь, что тот побежал отпирать ее в гневе и без палочки? — и приставил ее к горлу Гарри. 

— Заавадите? — удивился Гарри. — Может, потом? Позже? Сначала мы… ну… А потом уже и заавадите? Тогда будет хоть за что убивать, ведь пока я лишь… Ну поцеловал всего лишь, да? А за это не убивают. В прошлый раз вам ведь вроде понравилось целоваться? Между прочим, я в розовом носке. Видите? В новом. Там еще этикетка имеется, смотрите! Фирменная!

— Поттер! — опасно рявкнул на самое ухо Снейп. И Гарри зажмурился. Убьет, значит, убьет. А может, и не получится, ведь Гарри теперь... Как там — неубиваемый? — Поттер… — позвал на этот раз куда мягче Снейп. — Да открой ты глаза. Это все будет… неправильно. 

— Из-за вас я теперь вор, — признался вдруг спонтанно Гарри. Он этого не планировал, но как-то само вышло. Как только открыл глаза, как глянул на растерянного и очень несчастного Снейпа, так сразу и выпалил: — Я украл хороноворот и сразу сюда! Вы мне уже два месяца мозг выносите, я к вам и с цветами, и с подарками — а вы в меня заклинаниями. Больнючими. Надоело, знаете ли! 

Снейп удивленно моргнул, а Гарри, не теряя времени, снова поцеловал его. Ну вот чтобы не передумал. И опять к стеночке прижал, отобрал палочку из растерянных пальцев и принялся наглаживать да обещать: 

— Я, между прочим, с серьезными намерениями. Я голову от любви потерял, мне ведь та-а-ак хочется! Никогда и никого не хотел, а вот…

И удивительно — Снейп как-то враз стал податливым, сдавшимся и вполне себе страстным, позволил наконец выказать весь свой голод. И нет-нет, да глянет на носок — и низко так, хрипловато застонет. Ну Гарри и рад стараться: и до дивана сам его дотащил, и сверху устроился, и ногтями по голой спине провокационно провел — и добился-таки! Его тут же перевернули, подмяли под себя, горячо укусили в плечо. А дальше — как в сладком угаре: и почти больно, и почти хорошо, да так отчаянно, что и вдохнуть даже некогда. Гарри хотел было перенять инициативу, да какой там! Изголодавшийся Снейп — что тот оборотень: вцепился и целует везде, и чуть прикусывает, лижет, выбивая громкие, отчаянные стоны. А Гарри, когда осмелел, сам в себя направил его член на смену растягивающим его пальцам. Вскрикнул опять при всем этом, еще и двинулся навстречу, и тогда его совсем вжали в диван да принялись зацеловывать. Все-таки хроноворот все наладил! Не зря воровал, не зря! С Гермионой Гарри потом как-нибудь объясниться, что-нибудь придумает. Да и ученый теперь Гарри, знает: без цветов да при нужном напоре можно даже Северуса Снейпа охмурить, завоевать. Главное, чтобы без цветов! И в розовом носке! И чтобы тихо-тихо так и ласково суметь ему на ухо выдать: «Се-ве-руссс… » А тот в ответ может, оказывается, прямо до исступления и приятной такой истомы и неги… 

Как хорошо-то!

Хо-ро-шо!  



End file.
